


I Choose You!

by AmadeusRex



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Playing Pokemon, RokuShi Day 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmadeusRex/pseuds/AmadeusRex
Summary: Xion and Roxas play Pokémon Let's Go!For Rokushi Day 2019, based on a prompt from a friend!





	I Choose You!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Rokushi Day!! I began writing this a while ago when my friend suggested that I write Rokushi playing Pokémon, but never finished. So I decided to polish it off and share it for Rokushi Day! Here's to the sweetest couple in Kingdom Hearts! <3

“What should we name her?”  
  
“I dunno…. How about Roxas?”

“That’s  _my_ name! And besides, Eevee’s a girl!”  
  
“So? It’s cute! And you’re cute, just like Eevee!” Xion dives for the Switch, but Roxas jerks it out of the way. “ _C’mooon_ , it’ll be so cute! We named the trainer after me, so let’s name the starter after you!”

“We named the trainer after you because this is _your_ Switch! But I don’t wanna be the Eevee! Can I at least be the rival? Y’know, a _person?_ ” Roxas continues to hold the Switch just out of reach, knowing Xion won’t move from her spot on the sofa.

“Why do you wanna be the rival? I don’t want to fight you….” Xion pouts. “I was gonna name the rival after Axel…. Besides, he already named _his_ rival after you.”  
  
“ _What?_ ” Roxas falters just long enough for Xion to grab the Switch. He doesn’t even try to get it back. “Why’d he tell you, but not me?”

“Because he knew you’d react like this if he told you, silly,” Xion says, not looking up from the screen. “There! Done.” She shows Roxas her beaming Eevee. He’s exasperated, but when Xion looks this happy, he can’t be mad at her.

“Okay, she is pretty cute…” Roxas admits. “But I get to style her.”

“You’re just gonna give her spiky hair. You know I wanted to give her bangs….”

“Yeah, but if you can design the trainer ‘cause she’s named after you, then I get to style Eevee ‘cause she’s named after me!” Roxas falls back on the pillows with a sigh. “Maybe I should have just shared Sora’s copy….”

Xion laughs. “Do you think you could have put up with his casual play? I know you love to IV train and shiny hunt. You’re lucky I’ll let you do that.” She smiles, and Roxas’ heart flutters. Xion’s been his best friend since they were kids, and they’ve already been dating for a year, but the way she beams when she’s really, truly happy never fails to make his heart skip a beat. He smiles back at her.

“I am lucky,” he says. “Lucky to have you.” Xion starts laughing again, doubling over and clutching her stomach.

“Roxas! That’s so cheesy!” She wipes away the tears in her eyes, gasping for air in between giggles. “Where’d—Where’d that come from?”

“I dunno,” Roxas says, blushing. “But it’s the truth….”

“It’s the truth for me, too.” Xion smiles and falls on top of Roxas. She hugs him tight and gives him a quick peck on the lips. He pulls her in for a tighter hug and they stay like that for a little while, just holding each other, until Xion sits back up and grabs her Switch again.

“Okay, Roxas, as much as I love you, we need to get back to something.” She holds up the screen to show Trainer Xion and Roxas the Eevee in their room. “Ready to begin our Pokémon adventure? ’Cause I choose you as my partner!”

“Of course.” Roxas sits up with a smile. “And I choose you!”


End file.
